


Best Laid Plans

by sixbeforelunch



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-18
Updated: 2007-12-18
Packaged: 2018-04-13 21:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4538703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixbeforelunch/pseuds/sixbeforelunch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sha're does not like people screwing with her family and Cameron has no one to protect his honor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Laid Plans

When the door opens again, Vala is expecting the angry general with more stories about his kids, or maybe Daniel himself, come to make angry gestures and talk very fast in her general direction.

The guard enters, though, and it's not the general or Daniel, but a woman. Slender, but with definite curves, she looks vaguely familiar, though Vala can't place her.

The woman nods to the guard who glances at Vala and hesitates. "Ma'am?"

"I will be fine."

The guard hesitates a moment longer. Vala's life has quite literally depended on her ability to read people for a very long time. She's been wrong, of course. She misread Daniel entirely. But Daniel was an exception. Exceptional. She's usually quite good at it. In the guard's hesitation, she reads...not fear, exactly, but protectiveness. The same sort of protectiveness she saw with the general.

She wonders who the woman is.

"Go," the woman says, not unkindly, but not weakly either and the guard finally nods and closes the door behind himself as he goes.

The woman crosses the distance between them and looks at her. It's not posturing. The general got into her personal space to try to intimidate her. This is different.

The woman's eyes are dark. Haunted. Vala knows the look, has seen it in her own eyes, on bad nights when she can still feel Quetesh's thoughts in her brain.

The realization of where she's seen her before comes as a shock. So much of a shock, that Vala doesn't see the slap coming, doesn't have a chance to block it.

It's not much of a blow, but Vala steps back anyway, re-balancing her weight. She won't be unprepared for another attack.

But another one isn't coming. The woman stands in front of her, shaking. Not afraid. Angry.

"He is not your Daniel," the woman says. Vala sees the guard through the window in the door, looking more than a little concerned. He says something to someone she can't see and then looks back in the window.

"And you would be?"

"Sha're Jackson."

"Cousin?" Vala asks hopefully.

"No."

Vala chews her lip. "Wife?"

"Yes."

"He never mentioned."

Sha're lifts her chin. Vala has seen angry wives before, the woman whose husband looks a little too long at Vala as she passes by. Usually they're insecure, and aware that their husbands are just hanging around until a better deal comes along. Sha're Jackson is not insecure. Vala gets the distinct impression that she couldn't care less if Vala paraded around naked holding a fertility statue in each hand because Daniel isn't looking for a better deal.

"He mentioned you," Sha're says.

"Let me guess," Vala says. "It was less than flattering."

"The official report was not flattering. What he said to me privately used more vulgarity than I thought even he knew. I stopped paying attention after a while. I thought he was being over-excitable." Sha're smiles a little. "He is prone to it. But you really are _he'shima co-desh'nal_."

"Now that's just rude," Vala says.

"Why have you taken my husband prisoner?"

"I need to borrow him. For a while. I'll bring him back."

"Alive?"

"I certainly hope so. Apparently I'll have bigger problems than you if I don't."

"Unharmed?"

"Abso--" Sha're glares at her. "Maybe."

Sha're crosses her arms over her chest, a mannerism she must have picked up from Daniel. Or maybe Daniel picked it up from her. A strand of her dark hair has fallen out of place, but she doesn't bother to fix it.

Vala sighs. "Look. Once I get what I came for, I'll go. Until then--"

"Until then you hold my Daniel hostage and keep him from a posting he has desired for years. _Kema-fe sho'ra_."

Oh, that's uncalled for.

"So when the took the parasite out of your head, was Daniel there?" Sha're starts, and Vala feels a small triumph at being able to rattle her. "You were the host to Apophis' queen. They were pulling the snake out of my head just as they were putting it in yours, but I remember that much. But when they took it back out, I'd guess that you had a husband and people who cared about you to go home to. I didn't. So don't you judge me."

Sha're stares at her for a long time before closing her eyes. "I will not speak to you of pain and who has suffered more. I have twice buried a husband--"

"In that case maybe Daniel's better of with me," Vala says, checking her stance just in case Sha're decides to try to slap her again.

But Sha're just gives her an unreadable look. "The husband I buried was Daniel." 

Vala feels her eyes grow wide.

"You do not know what you play with," Sha're says, and Vala's beginning to think she might be right about that. "I will have no more pain for my Daniel or me. Do not harm him anymore than you have."

There's no "or else" at the end, but there really doesn't need to be.

Well, there's no backing out now, Vala figures. If nothing else, this is going to be interesting. 

When Sha're taps on the door to summon the guard, Vala can see Daniel just outside. Vala wonders if he's been there the entire time.

"Are you okay?" Daniel asks.

"I am fine."

Daniel glances at Vala.

"You're sure?"

Vala rolls her eyes. Please. This is not a woman who needs looking after.

"Yes, my husband. We sleep here tonight?"

Daniel sighs. "Apparently."

Sha're looks at Vala and and gives her a small nod. Vala just smiles as Sha're takes Daniel by his shirt and drags him across the hall to the other room.

"Sha're," Vala says, before the door closes. 

She turns back.

"Colonel Mitchell, the one in the fetching blue uniform, is he yours too?"

"No," Sha're says and closes the door.

Vala rubs her hands together. Excellent.

end


End file.
